


Harry Potter and The Summer The Dursleys Do an Unintentionally Good Thing

by AnonymousLove7424



Series: My version of Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety Attacks, Biracial Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Gen, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Internalized Acephobia, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Ron Weasley is a Good Boyfriend, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron hating Dumbledore, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLove7424/pseuds/AnonymousLove7424
Summary: The Dursleys left him in an asylum for the summer after his fifth year cause they didn't want to deal with him. Of course they did, the overdramatic wankers.However, maybe being here won't be so bad?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: My version of Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182323
Comments: 104
Kudos: 263





	1. First therapy session

"Hello. My name is Dr. Hall. You can just call me Susan."

The thin woman in front of him had large rim glasses and brown hair that went down to her shoulder. She was young, perhaps in her late 20s. Fresh out of med school probably. This woman was going to be his....therapist. 

Don't get him wrong, therapy would've been really great if it weren't for the fact he was in a institution for mentally ill people. 

An hour or two ago, the Dursleys made him come here. The Dursleys left him in an asylum for the summer after his fifth year cause they didn't want to deal with him. Of course they did, the overdramatic wankers.

Harry didn't want to be a dick to the orderlies by tryin to run away so he was kind of stuck. Maybe he should've ran when he saw the sign. But..... well..... something complied him to come in without a fuss. He didn't WANT to try to leave. Maybe it was the way uncle Vernon looked at him when he tried to argue about it or the way aunt Petunia was glaring at him when he tried to reason with her. Who knows?

The paperwork is done and now the Dursleys are gone. His school trunk is now his room and now he's stuck in here. In this room, with this stranger. 

"Hi." Harry said before adding in a weird sounding, "Suuuusan."

"Let's talk about why you're here. Your Uncle and Aunt already filled me in on some of your issues but I would like to hear from you." Susan had a pen in her hand and a notepad in the other. 

"Um...well....to be honest I didn't want to be here. A-actually, I didn't want know I was going to be here? It just kind of happened." Harry shrugged awkwardly. 

"You did look suprised when I first saw you come in here. Well, at any rate, is there anything particularly bothering you?" Susan asked. 

Memories of Cedric's corpse, Sirius falling through the veil, and writing those horrid words over and over again on his hand filled his head. 

"Nope." Harry said, perhaps too quickly cause Susan was giving him a strange look. 

Susan wrote something down. "Well, we don't have to get into all of it right now. I was informed of some stuff already and we can get into all that later." She frowned and looked up from her file. "We can talk about more basic stuff right now."

"Basic stuff?" Harry questioned. 

"Like, who your friends are, your favorite color, etc. Whatever you feel is important to tell me." Susan explained. 

"Um...o-ok." Harry shifted on the red couch. What to tell her?

"My favorite color is blue. My best friends are Hermione and... Ron. I had no idea I would be here today." Harry paused. What else to say?

"I heard from your uncle you been going to a boarding school since you were eleven?" Susan asked. 

"Uh yeah. I do." Harry wondered what he told her about it. 

"It sounds like a lovely place, though it is rather quirky." She smiled, as if lost in thought despite Harry knowing she was focused on him. 

Harry giggled. "Yeah. It's.....cool."

"What's your favorite subject?" She asked and Harry froze. 

Ok...shite. He bit his lip. 

"Um....well.....maths. I'm good at maths." That wasn't a class he had but screw it. He could muggle-fy his other classes later. 

"How about your other classes?" She asked writing down on the paper. 

"Uh ok I guess. My grades are fine." Harry shifted on the couch. He didn't know why but he felt very awkward suddenly. 

"Do you get into any trouble at your school?"

"I sneak around at night and get into some fights b-but I've been okay so far." He said. 

"Do you get into a lot of fights?" Susan asked. 

"Uh...kind of? I-I mean.... I'm just defending myself most of the time. There's this guy named Draco at my school and he's kind of a dick." People often called what they had a feud but sometimes Harry was just trying to live his life and Draco would not bloody leave him alone. 

"Why don't you like him?" She asked, writing down something. 

"He's a racist bitch b-baby who thinks he's b-better than m-me and my f-friends j-just c-cause he's r-rich." Harry felt anger surge through him suddenly. "H-he's l-l-literally evil! I h-hate h-him!"

"Harry, breathe with me." Susan took an exaggerated breath and Harry followed her example. The anger slowly fizzled and Harry felt calmer. 

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. Would you like to move on or would you like to tell me why you think he's evil?" Susan was writing down something. 

"Uh....let's move on." Harry rubbed his neck. "Oh, I'm vegetarian, which was probably a bad idea. I'm so skinny already but you know. Tasting meat recently feels wrong."

"I've heard you have been not eating as much lately. Is that why?" Susan asked, a curious look on her face. 

"Yeah. Well that's why I'm not eating beef at least. I've been eating other food but it's been kind of rough for me." Harry was referring to the fact the Dursleys rarely gave him food. Though sometimes he didn't even eat that. He's been kind of feeling like arse the last few months. 

Susan nodded empathetically. "Is the food too much?" 

Harry shrugged cause he had no idea what she meant by that. 

"Anything else you want to tell me?" She asked. 

"I....uh like musicals. My aunt used to take me to a bunch when I was younger. Matilda was a good one." 

"Do you like your aunt?" Susan asked. 

Memories of Aunt Petunia and him singing and baking together, and memories of her screaming at him and forcing him to clean up after the family filled his head. A twinge of guilt went through him as he told her, "No."

"Why is that?" Susan asked.

"She...... doesn't like me." Harry said, trying to keep his voice matter of fact about it. 

"I'm sure she likes you Harry. What makes you think she doesn't?" The therapist asked gently.

"Did you look through my trunk?" Harry asked, trying change the subject. 

"One of the orderlies is unpacking it right now. Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" The therapist asked. 

"I.....I was j-just wondering." Harry asked, trying to be casual. 

"Hmm." Susan wrote something down on her notepad. 

Harry leaned over to see what Susan was writing. He caught the words, "possible anorexia", "anxiety ticks", "possible black and white thinking", and "anger problems" before she caught him staring. 

"Don't worry about what I'm writing. They're just notes for myself." Harry just sat back down and glared. He wasn't anorexic! Nor did he have anger problems!

"Well, it looks like our time is up. Jay?" A bigger man appeared next to Harry and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Jesus Christ who was this gorilla man?

"Can you show him to his room?" The gorilla man nodded and touched Harry's shoulder.

Anxiety flared inside of Harry and he screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Both Jay and Susan were startled by this outburst. Harry felt warmth spread to his cheeks as he muttered an apology. 

Susan wrote something down before saying, "At 2 tomorrow, we'll have your next session. I hope you have a good evening Harry." 

Harry just nodded. This was gonna be a long summer.


	2. Susan Hall's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Hall taking no bullshit from the Dursleys. 
> 
> (Warnings: mentions of abuse, bullying, and mental illnesses.)

Susan was not an idiot. She could be arrogant, blunt, and stubborn but she was anything but stupid. She skipped two grades in school after all. 

Everything that Mr. And Mrs. Dursley told him sounded off. The way they described Harry Potter, their nephew in their care, seemed really off. The smiles and overly concerned voices they had seemed really, really fake. Occasionally they even sounded a little sinister. 

The wife did better at concealing it; probably because she used to do shows at Susan's theatre. (She did a amazing job during Hairspray! That was one of her favorite shows Petunia Dursley had performed!) The husband did terrible at it. He was the one who spoke most, and Susan would probably have believed the lies they were telling her if the wife was the one who talked more. 

Despite not seeing their nephew for months, they said they wanted to immediately institutionalize the boy-yes, that's how Mr. Dursley referred to him- as soon as they could when he left school. 

Susan knew they were lying to her but she wasn't entirely sure why. She didn't want to just ignore it though. She did a little investigating. 

According to Harry's primary school file, he seemed to have displayed troubling behavior but neither guardian was eager about him going to therapy. In his time there, two counselors and a school nurse got fired because of some accusations the Dursleys told the public about. Something about sexual harassing Petunia and making creepy comments about Dudley. She looked into it and she found out that the week before these accusations towards them happened, a social worker visited their home. 

Comments about Harry from the teachers were not consistent either. The teachers he had seemed to flip flop their opinion on him, depending on the year and when the last student-teacher conferences are on the calendar. Some call Harry insolent, bratty, and arguemenative. Others call him polite, mild-mannered, and kind-hearted. A few called him hyper, childlike, and eager to learn. 

Some things are consistent though. Several guidance counselors said that he had signs of severe social anxiety and low self-esteem. Some made comments that he showed signs of schizophrenia, which she might disregard since some of the symptoms they mentioned were signs of autism and anxiety. Unless Harry told her he was a wizard and said that he could talk to snakes, she wasn't going to push for that angle. She would still keep it in mind but she wasn't going to take it too seriously just yet. 

Some also commented on how he could have depression. He seemed to have unofficially diagnosed dyslexia and was in the special education program up until he went to this boarding school. 

She read a few accounts on how he was on the roof of the school (Suicidal tendencies?) and several accounts of severe bullying. This concerned her, as it also stated that his cousin was the one who bullied him the most. 

The worst part of that was how Dudley never seemed to get in trouble. Harry was the one who always got in trouble when he got bullied. Susan made a mental note to take these findings to the police so that the school could be investigated. She wasn't sure if it was too big of a deal, but it seemed that Harry got victim blamed so much that she was sure it happened to a lot of other pupils. 

Anyway back to Harry, he was always a skinny kid who wore a lot of hand me downs. He had the same pair of black glasses for the last several years. He hasn't been at the dentist, optometrist, or doctor in years. A social worker came a lot to their home every couple of months but stopped once Harry left for his boarding school. 

The social worker seemed rather mad at himself when she asked why he kept going there. He said that he kept forgetting why he went there in the first place but he knew something was going on. Nobody believes him though cause he couldn't find the proof he had. He couldn't remember it once he stepped inside. Susan found that man to be very weird but saw that there was clearly something wrong with the Dursley household. The man might be suffering from some mental illness or drug addiction, but he seemed to know something was really wrong. 

The boarding school Harry went to was rather secretive, but she managed to get access to his grades. Actually, they were rather great. Now she was wondering whether the school gave Harry biased rest scores cause he was doing way better in school. The only classes he seemed to almost be failing were chemistry and history. The letter the Dursleys gave her claimed that Harry was suffering a loss of his Godfather, Sirius Black. (Yes, the murderer who escaped two years ago.) That must be incredibly devastating for him. The letter also mentioned him not wanting to go to the dining hall during meals. 

The neighbors were the most conflicted in opinion about all this. They all wanted to be "normal" so they didn't disclose a lot of information. They probably wanted to be seen as good neighbors. Some were gossipy Karens so she wasn't sure what to believe from them. According to them, Harry was a delinquent homosexual who had this boyfriend that had somehow tore off the wall of his bedroom with a car, had bars on his windows, and had ran away briefly after assaulting his aunt Marge with a glass cup. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of that but they were certainly curious accusations. 

The home of the Dursleys wasn't too peculiar when she went to it at first. It seemed really dull. It concerned her how there was almost no pictures with Harry in it but tons with Dudley. There was some obvious favoritism happening. 

Harry's room seemed in terrible shape. It looked more like an attic then a room. She wasn't sure how she knew but she knew that it was not very livable. Some floorboards were loose and she found a bunch of snacks and broken plates. For someone Mr. Dursley and that boarding school said was anorexic, he seemed to hoard a lot of food. Perhaps it was something else that made him not eat at the table?

The toys and books in his room had his name on it but the handwriting seemed.... really neat. Too neat to be for a kid or teenager anyway. Why would he put his full name on them anyway? She understood the books, because she did the same thing as a kid, but why was he writing on the tags of the toys? Was Harry worried that someone would steal it or something? Was he neurotic and orderly? If that was the case, the room would look better. 

The Dursleys claimed Harry had selfharming tendencies, depression, anorexia, and compulsive lying.

A colleague, Dr. Patrick Sanders, told her that there was a possibility the Dursleys were lying to her and just wanted him out of the house. To which Susan replied, "Yeah, no shite."

However, when she explained that Harry would need to be evaluated before she made him a resident, Mr. Dursley went livid. He went purple and screamed at her. Susan had never seen a man so angry before in her life. Jay and Mr. Vernon's wife managed to get him to calm down but that solidified that something was wrong. He tried to explain why he was mad but Susan didn't care. If he flipped out that bad over the thought of having to keep him in the house for maybe a week or so before he could get him committed, than what's he like to Harry when he is there normally? After her heartbeat returned to normal and she stopped shaking, she said that she would help Harry. 

Oh, she would help Harry alright. She didn't tell the Dursleys that her brother, a detective, was now investigating their home. She didn't tell them how social workers were going to thoroughly look into their home. She didn't tell them how she was going to figure out more about Harry from that quirky school. (Who names a school Hogwarts? That's so silly!) She planned on digging deep and getting those people involved in this. She planned on getting the police involved once enough evidence is provided. Harry was going to be safe from them.

Speaking of Harry, the first session went well. Originally, she was going to put him on a 72 hour hold but she was worried that he was selfharming. He pulled down on his shirt a lot and she kept getting glimpses of red on his arm. His aunt said he cut his forehead open years ago and she felt shocked when he actually had it. Mrs. Dursley seemed dumb enough to lie about something that could easily be checked like that. 

Susan looked over her notes on the session:

Anxiety ticks, such as pulling his sleeve and a little bit of his hair. Bounces his leg a lot. Perhaps he is also stimming? Stutters. 

Selfharms?

Favorite color is blue. 

Best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron. Pauses before saying Ron. Could mean something. 

Had no idea he was going to come in today. 

He may be hiding stuff from me. Doesn't trust me yet. 

Likes maths. 

May be getting bullied by someone named Draco. Anger problems? Possible black and while thinking. 

Vegetarian. Eating meat feels wrong. He feels eating food is rough. Possible anorexia? 

Likes musicals. Aunt used to take him. Conflicted it seemed on how to feel for her. Changes subject when I asked why he thought she hates him. 

Slight paranoia I was looking through his stuff. Make sure to ask Flora what he had in his trunk. Hopefully not drugs or something to hurt himself with. 

Got scared when Jay touched him. Could be a sign of abuse and/or sexual assault trauma of some kind.

She uncapped her mountain dew and took a swig. She was going to have a long summer.


	3. The Next Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a whole week but I finished it!!! This is the next therapy session. I had toe edit this chapter a little. 
> 
> (Warnings: insecurity, slight paranoia, Harry's fun explosive anger, trust issues, brief panic attack, and selfhatred.)

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay." Harry said. He didn't have a nightmare last night so he guessed he must have slept decent enough. 

Susan grinned before saying, "That's nice to hear. A lot of patients usually get nervous on the first night. I'm glad you slept okay." 

"Say, uh, d-did you take my ties? My quill and ink? And my m-mirror?" When he got to the room, his stuff was already unpacked and he couldn't find them. He also couldn't find his wand but he felt like it'd be weird to ask a muggle about it. 

"Yeah. We had to take them." Susan said.

"Why?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly. 

"You could potentially hurt yourself or someone else with them." She explained.

"The ties are apart of m-my school uniform. The quill and ink are for school. The m-mirror was a gift." Harry tried to reason. He knew that her explanation was reasonable but he felt weird that it wasn't there. 

"We didn't throw the stuff we confiscated away if that's what you're worried about. When you leave, you can get the stuff back. Except the broken glass." Susan opened her notepad and clicked her pen.

Harry felt uneasy and nervously pulled on his sweater he got from Mrs. Weasley. (There was only like two outfits in his drawers and he was very happy that whoever unpacked for him put the sweater in.) He had a feeling he was going to be there for a while but it never sunk in until then that he would be stuck in there for longer than a few months. He really was a inpatient.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked. 

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I'm just.......am I going to be here for a while? I misplaced my phone so now I can't call my fr-friends and now I don't have my mirror?" Harry felt his cheeks go warm and he suddenly felt very whiny. 

Susan didn't call him that however. She just pushed up her glasses and said, "Being sent to a place where some of your privacy and privileges are taken from you is difficult. I promise though that your things will be returned safely back to and you can have visitors. We're not punishing you, even if it feels unfair. We only want to help you."

Harry let the words soak in and let the sweater go. He didn't necessarily trust that she wanted to help him, (A billion adults have told him that before. Every single one of them always let him down.) but she sounded really genuine about it.

"Thanks." Harry gave her a small smile. 

"Of course." She returned the smile. "Now that we discussed that, why are you using pens and quills for school work?"

"Uh...my school is... quirky?" He said with a shrug. 

"It certainly is. Is writing that way hard?" She asked. 

"Well it was a little in f-first year. It got better because my friends helped me." He responded. 

"Hermione and Ron?"

"Yeah, Mione is super smart and she helps me with work. Ron is also s-super smart and helps me with my work too. They're both really cool." Harry felt himself smile a little. Thinking about them always made him feel calm and happy. 

"You met them at school right?" Susan asked. 

"Yeah. I m-met both of them on the train. Ron and I were fast friends. We ate a bunch of candy, I bought it by the way, and he told me about his family and how random stuff about the school I didn't know. Then ferret boy Draco Malfoy came in. He said rude shite to Ron and was trying to be my friend. I shut that shite down quick. I met Hermione on the train but we weren't friends until later. They're both really cool. I love them both so much. Well I love them in different ways. Hermione is like a sister to me but Ron is different because he's my bo......" Harry trailed off as he realized he was flapping his hands. His smile immediately fell. 

Harry blushed and crossed his arms. He was flapping his hands and to make matters worse, he was revealing way too much to the stranger. 

"S-sorry. I-I-I get too excited and I st-stim sometimes. Sorry." Harry apologized, embarrassed by the fact he stuttered again. At least when he was oversharing, he wasn't stuttering. 

"It's fine. I can tell you really like your friends. Do you always get like that when talking about them?" She asked, jotting down notes on her notepad. 

"Yeah. I know it's really w-weird. I won't do it again." Harry said, so that she wouldn't get mad at him. 

"It's fine. You can do it if you want. Stimming isn't a bad thing. You're just showing you're excited. Why do you think it's weird?" Susan asked. 

"It's not....not normal." He cringed a little. He hated saying things like that. Harry internalized so much of what the Dursleys said and when he said something like that he felt really stupid. He knew the Dursleys way of looking at life was dumb but he lived in that mindset for so many years. So many people told him that he was not weird for stimming at Hogwarts but he still felt like a freak when he did it. 

"A lot of people stim. Everybody does it to some degree. Just because you do it more than others, doesn't make you weird or not normal. I wouldn't judge you anyway. What kind of terrible person would be mad at you for showing your excitement about something?" She wrote something down as she said this. 

"Ron s-said the same th-thing actually." Harry remarked with a smile.

"Ron sounds like a good friend." Susan stated, looking up from her paper. 

"He's actually my-" Harry didn't realize he was talking and immediately clammed up. 

"He's your what?" Susan asked. 

"N-nothing. It's... nothing." Harry said, looking down. 

Susan quirked an eyebrow. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

Harry froze. "Uh....."

"It's fine if you are. This isn't some gay conversion therapy. I'm pro-LGBT, as a lot of our staff is." Susan said. 

"I.......he wasn't ready to tell p-people." Harry said, regret filling him. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't be angry at you if you told a psychiatrist. It's not like I'm going to tell this to everyone without your permission anyway." Susan said, writing down something on her notepad. 

"I know, b-but still." Harry said. 

"Is it the fear of coming out that's the problem?" Susan asked. 

"S-sort of? He....well.... he's scared what his family will think. They tease him a lot and...." Harry stopped before saying, "Ron and his family mean a lot to me, okay? I don't w-want you to make assumptions about him and his f-family." 

Susan raised her eyebrows at him. "I wasn't making any."

Harry flushed and started to pull on his sweater. "I ....I know. I was just s-saying. The Weasleys aren't b-bad people. It's just....other t-than Ron of course.....they all make me uncomfortable." He felt bad saying that. That whole family was so nice to him and he was practically shit talking them in front of a stranger. 

"How so?" Susan asked. To Harry's horror, she started to write. 

"I-I didn't m-mean that in a bad w-way! I meant.....I like t-them. Th-they're just loud." Harry felt like he was trapped in a corner. He knew it was his fault for saying stuff in a weird way, but he hated that she had to question them. He felt like he was in first and second year, when Ron was questioning him about the alarming stuff Harry accidentally said about the Dursleys. It felt like that time when that weird man from social services was asking him all those questions about the Dursleys. 

"Harry? Are you okay?" Susan asked, concern etched on her face. That's when he noticed how difficult breathing was. 

Harry quickly did a breathing exercise before saying, "I'm f-fine. I-I...sorry. I j-just don't....I don't w-want to b-be trapped."

"Trapped?"

"Being f-forced to talk."

"I'm not forcing you to talk."

"Y-yes you are! You're asking me s-stuff! And you're w-writing b-bad stuff about m-me!" What the hell? Where did his passiveness from yesterday go? 

"I promise you, I'm not. These are just notes I write down so I can help you. I think it's be a little awkward for the both of us if I didn't speak at all during our session." Despite himself, he found himself grin at that last statement but he regained his composure quickly. 

"W-what are you writing? Are you s-s-saying how much of a f-freak I am? How w-weird I am and how I'm this.....this....this ANGRY AND LOONY P-PERSON?" There was a dark feeling in his chest that disgusted him more than words could describe. Yesterday, he was not acting like this. He was stuttering more and acting like a total jackass for no reason. Despite the feeling of disgust, he started to yell louder. It was like he couldn't control it. "AND N-NOW Y-Y-YOUR G-GONNA T-TELL EVERYONE AB-B-B-BOUT ALL THE TH-THINGS THAT ARE WRONG W-WITH M-M-ME?" 

Susan sighed. "We discussed this Harry. I won't be telling anybody your problems and I am most certainly not writing anything like that down. I'm writing stuff down so I know how to go about treating you. I'm not using insults. I'm just writing down some notes. I swear to God above and the diplomas on my wall, I am not writing nasty things nor do I have a desire to spread your private information with anyone outside the people working with you. I'm not even telling your guardians everything."

"I....." The dark feeling in his chest left when she said the last sentence and Harry felt his cheeks get warm. Guilt washed over him. He only recently gained this dark feeling and it has made his life hell ever since. It felt like there was another person inside of him when he got in these moods. Maybe it started after Sirius....or maybe earlier when Cedric.......Harry shivered. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me." 

"No need to apologise. I completely get it." Susan wrote something down on her notepad before looking up and saying, "If I did anything that you said though, I would be fired. I'm here to help you. You can trust me." 

"Huh. Are we going in circles? I f-feel like we went back to our first conversation." Harry said, trying to be funny so that Susan could forget about him being a dick just a few seconds ago. 

Susan laughed. "We did, didn't we? That was good timing too. We're actually almost done with this session."

Huh. That went by really fast. 

"After this, you can go to the activity room. Have you met some of the other patients yet?" Susan asked. 

Harry shaked his head. Yesterday, he got a health check-up and the food that took like two hours to finish. He didn't actually get to talk to any of the patients. 

"I hope you get to meet them." Jay came in the room. "Can you take Harry to the activity room Jay?" 

The man nodded. He looked down at Harry and gave him a look that said, 'Lets go.' Harry quickly stood up because he didn't trust Jay. There was something about him that made him nervous. Maybe it was his ape-like appearance?

"I'll see you tomorrow at 2. Have a good day Harry." Jay and Harry left the room.


	4. Daniel Hall (But mostly his husband) Being Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Hall has a dinner date with the Dursleys and his husband is able to contact Hogwarts through his cousin.

Daniel Hall was not an idiot. A bit distracted perhaps but definitely not an idiot. He could see straight through the Dursleys pathetic lying and overly polite voices. There was definitely something going on in that house, even if there was no tangible proof yet. 

Getting into their home was not hard. Dressing up nice and asking to, "Stop a minute to make a phone call." since, "My phone just died and you had the nicest house in the neighborhood." was probably the easiest thing he done as a detective. 

He was able to get them to make him some coffee and he began to ask about their lovely town, the line of work they're in, and their......children. 

The Dursleys said they had one child. They obsessively talked about their precious boy Dudley and how amazing he was.

Not once did they talk about Harry. In fact, there wasn't any pictures of him at all in the house. 

Now that's not necessarily a sign of abuse. It was a sign there was a bit of favoritism however. He didn't say anything, biting his tongue and drinking his coffee. He sort of hated the Dursleys, but he made no indication that he did. The Dursleys invited him to dinner the following Saturday and he accepted. He made a quick call to his husband (Ceri was on his break, which was lucky for the both of them. If he was caught not doing his work for a second, he'd probably be fired. Being an accountant sounded like hell.) and he left. 

He supposed more information would come to light next Saturday, but he hated not doing anything until then. 

Daniel was specifically suppose to be working with the social workers and the finding incriminating evidence of the Dursleys. His other colleagues were investigating the primary school Harry went to. They were there a day and they already think they have enough evidence to take the principal to court! And here Daniel was, sitting at home and aching desperately for a phone call from the social workers or his sister or anyone! 

He done many cases just like this one, but this one felt like his most important one. He wasn't sure why he felt this way. Maybe cause his younger sister cared so much about it or maybe it was because she went to him personally to ask for help with the case. He didn't know but he didn't want to let her down. 

"Harry Potter?" Ceri asked with a shocked face, putting his cup down slowly. He often rambled about his work frustrations to his partner. (Nothing too specific usually. He didn't mean to say the name of the kid.)

"Yeah? Wait, do you know him?" Daniel asked. 

"Uh...yeah? Yeah! He's friends with my cousin's youngest son- Ronald, I think? They go to school together." He doesn't talk about his family a lot, mostly cause they never actually talk to him. Ceri heard from them every now and then when something new happens in their lives, but they rarely talk otherwise. 

"Hogwarts, wasn't it?" Daniel asked to clarify. (The secret mysterious school that was ignoring his sister's and his colleagues letters.)

"Yeah. It's kind of apart of that secret cult thing I'm not legally allowed to tell you about, even though they forced me to leave and we're married." Ceri said bitterly. Daniel hummed to be supportively bitter. 

Ceri looked up suddenly and grinned. "Wait a minute! I think I can probably help you!"

"Really?" 

Ceri nodded. "I can get my cousin to contact the school's headmaster directly! He doesn't use a normal post system so we'd need to contact him with someone who has the same one!" 

Daniel raised am eyebrow. "Are you talking about sending him a messenger owl?" 

(You'd think people with money problems would think twice before buying one of those, he privately thought.)

"Yep!" Ceri got up from the table and went to the drawer. "It will take a while to get to her but it should get to her by the end of the month." He took out pen and paper before sitting back down. 

"How do you know she's going to help?" Daniel asked. 

Ceri scoffed. "My cousin talked more about Harry than her own son in that letter. Trust me, she's going to help." There was slight disgust in his voice when he said the first sentence but Daniel decided not to question it. 

Daniel smiled. "I should probably call Susan first to make sure she's ok with it."

Ceri wasn't paying attention to him though and just nodded as he began to write. 

Daniel took out his cellphone and began to dial his sister's number. After a minute or two, she picked up. 

"I was in a meeting you dickhead." Susan's voice angrily whispered. 

"It's nice to hear from you too." Daniel said with a grin. The only reason she was mad was because of the ringtone she set for him. She didn't turn off her phone ever because she was worried about the patients whom she gave her number too who needed her at odd hours. It's not Daniel's fault she made his ringtone really vulgar. 

"What do you need?" She asked, more agitated than angry. 

"Ceri's cousin knows Harry personally and he thinks that she might be able to help contact the headmaster of Hogwarts." Daniel replied.

For a moment, Susan was quiet. Then she asked, "Are you sure? I've been struggling to even find the address, let alone the headmaster!"

"Apparently he uses a different post system. It's complicated but you should be able to talk to him by the end of the month." 

"Can it be any sooner? Not trying to be ungrateful but-"

"Ceri and the Weasleys don't talk often because of THE INCIDENT, so it's going to be a while before we even get a response. Molly loves Harry more than her own kid though, so maybe she'll be able to give a response sooner?" 

"Did you just say Weasleys?" The tone of her voice sounded incredibly excited. 

"Uh...yeah?"

"Does she happen to have a son who's.....uh....friends with Harry? With the name Ron perhaps?" 

"Yeah, why-"

"Ok! Tell Ceri I actually have some letters for him to send to her! Thank you guys so much for your help! I'll see you later!" She interrupted him. 

Then she hung up on him. 

Ok then.


	5. A new Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Susan talk a bit about trust and he realizes something he forgot about. 
> 
> (Warning: trust issues, mentioned animal cruelty, meltdown, unintentional self harm, and blood.)

Harry felt incredibly awkward in the activity room. People talked in hushed voices and people played games quietly. A few people were watching a cartoon on the TV, a very silly and light-hearted one that Harry didn't know the name of. 

He wasn't sure how to talk to any of them. He hated being social. He much rather preferred the company of a small group of people he knew then strangers. Harry knew it was a terrible thought to think (one that would make Hermione mad at him) but an anxious part of him was worried that someone would try to attack him if he approached them. 

So he just sat quietly in an empty chair far away from the others. After convincing an orderly to allow him some paper and a pencil, he wrote letters to Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron both almost identical letters that described that he was stuck in a asylum and the address so that they can write. Then he wrote personal ones. Overall about six letters each. (Harry admits he got a bit excited when Flora brought him a lot of sheets of paper.)

Harry also made some envelopes for the paper. It took him a couple tries but he eventually got it. (The leftover paper he used was for drawing. He was not good at all but it was a nice picture he thought. He drew Hedwig.)

After he finished, he got permission to see Susan before she left to go to a meeting. He told her that they were individualized letters for his friends that he wanted to send to them. He said to not open them and that he would appreciate if she could send the letters for him. (He gave her Hermione's address as well as the picture of Hedwig.)

She said she would and left for her meeting. 

The next day, during the session, she told him that she sent the letters out and that they would get to his friends soon. 

"You wrote them quite a few letters." Susan said with an amused sort of look. 

"Am....I not suppose to?" Harry asked. He knew sometimes he did go overboard with things when it involved his friends but....

"It's fine. I just thought it was interesting. Why did you write that many?" She asked. 

"W-well....I had a lot to say to the both of them. There were different things I wanted both of them to know." Harry explained. Before she could respond he added, "Hermione likes more formal letters so I told her all about my schedule and the food and stuff. Ron likes more personal ones so he got romantic things and.....other stuff."

He meant 'other stuff' as in promises of Quidditch, but he wasn't going to tell a muggle that. ESPECIALLY not a muggle mental health professional. 

Susan quirked an eyebrow and wrote down something. Harry wasn't sure why at first but then it hit him. It was because she knew he didn't talk to people! Was he supposed to be more social?

"I wasn't really sure how to talk to the other patients." Harry explained. 

"Really? Why not?" Susan asked curiously. 

"I've never been great at talking to p-people. I've never been great at introducing myself to people. My f-friends introduced themselves to me first." Harry admitted. 

"Would you consider yourself shy?" Susan asked, writing something down. 

"I definitely get nervous when I have to talk to people. Or when I have to do things in front of people." Harry said. There was a term for that. What was it called? 

"What sort of things?" She asked, jotting something down. 

"Like.......ph-is-acal education. And answering a question in class." He was pretty sure he said physical wrong and he didn't know what sport Quidditch would be considered if it was Muggle-fied. He supposed basketball or field hockey could work but he didn't know much about either, and didn't want to chance potentially getting into a conversation about them. 

"Physical." Susan corrected as she wrote something down. "Does talking to me make you nervous?"

Harry was quiet for a minute. Finally he answered, "A little. I-I don't know you that well."

"Well, I suppose that's only natural. You see me sort of as an authority figure, am I right?" Susan asked. 

Harry nodded. Well she was an adult. He didn't really trust adults all that much.

"If I understand you correctly, you are hesitant to trust people who have any authority over you. Why is that?" 

He thought about every adult who had failed him. Every single one nearly got him or others hurt because they didn't believe him. For a moment he debated whether to say that, but after a while he said, "Nobody ever believes me when I tell them something. Why should I trust them?"

"I believe the things you tell me." Susan said.

"Yeah, sure you do." Harry scoffed. "Would you believe that my friend and I were captured by a terrorist group and I saw h-him d-die?"

Susan stared at him for a moment and Harry froze. He....really didn't mean to say all that. He wasn't sure what direction he was going to take that but.....he was really surprised it went there. 

'Well, I'm never leaving this place.' Harry thought with a grimace. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. How long ago did that happen?" Susan asked, clearly taken aback. 

Harry was surprised. She...believed him? "Uh....two years ago."

"The last two years have not been treating you well." Susan said thoughtfully. 

"Its life in general. It n-never treated me well." Harry said bitterly. 

"Really? How so?" Susan asked. 

Harry then noticed, as he was trying to find out how to change the subject, his Hedwig picture on the wall behind Susan. "Is that my picture?" He asked with a smile. 

"Yes. They're cute." Susan grinned. 

"That's my drawing interpretation of my owl, Hedwig." Harry said, trying to stop himself from stimming by crossing his arms. He seemed to rock a bit but he was pretty sure that Susan wouldn't notice that. He liked Hedwig. She was the best. 

"You have an owl?" Susan asked with a smile. 

"Yep. She's a girl, by the way. A snowy owl.As you can see, by my amazing picture." Eventually, he just gave up and started to flap his hands. 

"Is she with your aunt and uncle?"

"Y-" Harry froze. In the confusion and haze of coming here, he forgot all about her. She was still in the car.....she was still in the car.....SHE WAS STILL IN THE CAR!

"SHE'S IN THE CAR!" Harry yelled. 

Susan looked confused. 

"H-hedwig! She's s-still in the car!" Harry felt panic go through him. It's been three days and she hasn't had water recently. 

"I'm sure the Dursleys removed-"

Memories of Uncle Vernon threatening to kill Hedwig for being noisy filled him and suddenly he couldn't breathe. 

"Harry-"

"Th-th-they'll kill her!" He yelled. Suddenly, his head started to hurt and the world around him got fuzzy. 

Jay and Flora came into the room. Jay stepped near him first but Susan stopped him. 

"Harry, we-"

"I sh-should've got h-h-her out! Th-they're g-gonna kill her!" He took in huge gulps of air but he couldn't calm himself down. At all. 

Flora grabbed him. He tried to get out of her hold but he couldn't. She was suprisingly strong. 

"Harry. Where are you currently?"

"In...in your office?" He didn't mean it to be a question but he felt disoriented at the moment. 

"What do you see around you?"

Harry looked around. "The chair....the bookshelf............y-you holding your n-notebook......Jay......Hedwig p-picture?

"What can you touch right now?"

He didn't have a lot of hand movement but he could feel Flora's arms. "Arms." He flapped his hand a little. "Clothes."

"Alright. What do you smell?"

"Uh....Flora needs new deoderant." Harry said nervously. Susan turned away for a second to try to stifle her laugh and Jay snorted. He wondered if maybe he was rude, but then he heard a small giggle from Flora. 

"Ok. Now, what can hear?" Susan asked, trying to be professional. 

"You guys laughing." Harry said with a giggle. 

"What can you taste?" 

"B...blood? Harry cringed. 

"Ok. Flora. You can try to let him go." Flora nodded and gently let go of him. He still felt panicky but he felt....grounded? Was that the right word?

Harry gently touched his head and winced from the pain. When he removed his hand, he realized there was some...blood. Did he...have one of those episodes again?

Harry looked at her in confusion. 

"Do you often hurt yourself when you panic like that?" Susan asked him gently. Harry nodded a little and Susan wrote on her notebook. He wanted to tell her he wasn't aware he did it but he felt like she already knew. 

'Yep. I'm never leaving.' Harry thought bitterly. 

"Ok. Can you two escort him to get patched up? I will check on your owl Harry. It is going to be okay. Don't worry so much." Susan told him calmly. 

Harry felt confused again but Flora led him out.


	6. Hedwig Being Hedwig (AKA Hedwig being cool.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig is safe from the Dursleys but has no clue where her human is. So she goes to his mate. 
> 
> (Warning: Dursley abuse.)

Hedwig was not an idiot. Her owner may have been but she certainly wasn't. She was very smart, she would tell you if she could talk. 

She knew something was off when those bastards left that building without her human. Hedwig made noises of protest as they left. She just couldn't believe they left her human behind! And didn't even let her stay there with him! She screamed at them and they screamed back. 

The next thing she knew, she was on the side of the road. She made an angry noise out of frustration as she considered her options. 

Waiting was probably the worst option. She could die of starvation. 

Opening her cage was a better option, but it might take her hours to open it. 

Maybe is she flies around in her cage and knock it over, it will break?

So cue her causing a ruckus in her tiny prison flapping around and destroying the place. The cage fell to one side and then to another. It really wasn't doing much other than make her tired. Eventually, Hedwig just settled for trying to open it. 

And it did take hours. She tried her beak and her feet at different intervals. She felt so excited that she was free but managed to fall asleep only a few steps out. 

The next morning, she has no idea where to go. 

Hedwig was trained from an early age to detect a location based on a name. The name RON WEASLEY made her think of something wholesome and nice and would probably collapse in a year if it wasn't held up by magic.The name HERMIONE GRANGER made her think of something minimalistic and quiet and sort of ugly. So mostly her training was to magically know directions. 

But she doesn't know where her human is at. She's not very useful without a name of a person. 

Hedwig worries for that boy sometimes. She remembers a few years back how Harry would constantly try to shush her and made her yell less loudly at being left in her cage. At first she was mad at her human, but she quickly realized her human really had no choice. Fat man and horse lady were to blame for it. 

Along with the terrible cold liquid in a can that the two had to share. Soon her protests about the food and feeling trapped in her cage, became protests about her human having bad food and being trapped in a cage. Her human was terrified and upset the entire time and fuck that.

Hedwig didn't understand how he could just take it. They were both trapped in a cage but she was the only one screaming to be let out. Even after that, he still went back every year after. She was glad his flock came by to rescue them. 

She didn't know that building's purpose but she didn't want him to be trapped again. By the happy looks on Fat man and horse lady and small Fat man, she knew it wasn't a good place. 

She just needed someone to write his name. 

Immediately her thoughts went to his mate and his friend, Red and Book Girl. 

Book Girl (from her memory) was closer but she was still mad at her about giving her a treat that tasted like arse. Plus sometimes she was too....trusting of adults for her own good. 

Red (from her memory) was farther, but she liked him. Despite ramming into her at the train station a few years back, he was always nice to her. 

After a while of debating, she decided that she needed to go to Red. Hedwig wasn't completely sure how human mating worked, but she knew they liked to stick around for long periods of time. Red has many siblings, of many different ages from what she gathered were the same parents. So she knew a big part of it was loyalty. Also, Red is a part of his flock. 

Hedwig wasn't taking chances with Book Girl, since she didn't want to take the chance that she misinterprets why she was there. Cause Book Girl was frustrating like that sometimes. 

Flying to Red was sort of difficult. Relying only on memory, she got lost a lot. She took many breaks in between and she would've died of embarrassment if her trainer ever found out it took her four nights to get to a place she been to multiple times before. 

When she did get there, she perched on a window sill and waited for Red to appear patiently. 

She was nearly knocked off by that idiot Pig who excitedly flew out of the window carrying a letter. Red walked in, exasperated-most likely from Pig's antics- but then a soft smile and flush came across his face. 

"Oh. Hedwig. Already a letter? I actually just sent him-" He cut himself off and frowned at her in a confusion. 

Hedwig could see gears turning in his head and he widened his eyes. 

"Did something happen?" He asked quietly, as if waiting for her to reply. Hedwig just stared at him. 

Red immediately left the room. Hedwig waited patiently for him to come back. 

When he did, he had a bag and two scrolls and ink. He wrote out two letters very quickly and handed her the one saying HARRY POTTER. 

Suddenly the place she was at was clear in her mind. Before she could take off, Red told her in a serious voice, "I need to follow you!"

Hedwig stared at him. She was an owl, not a dog sir. 

"I know." He said as if he could read her thoughts. "Just... please slow down at least when you fly. I need to make sure he's okay." 

Hedwig rolled her eyes, but she knew that this was important to him. After all, Red was her human's mate and will want to defend and protect him. 

Hedwig left the house and Red followed behind her.


	7. Authors note

I'm so sorry I haven't written in this I'm a while. I've been having really bad writer's block and I've not been feeling good lately. 

I promise in the next two weeks I will be able to have a chapter up.


	8. Interupted session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan and Harry talk and get interupted. (Sorry it's late and not good. Hope you like it anyway!)
> 
> (Warnings: self harm mention, paranoia, and Flora being overly honest with a patient.)

"I didn't mean to do that." Harry told Susan the second he got there. 

He spent a while getting patched up. He wasn't dizzy anymore, and a bandage was on top of his head. 

He was embarrassed about what he did. Beyond embarrassed actually. Mortified! He couldn't believe he did that! (Was he pulling his hair? Was he hitting his head? Even he wasn't sure.)

"I just... I overreact sometimes. I'm s-sorry." Harry apologized. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Susan asked him. 

"W-well...I just." Harry crossed his arms, not quite knowing what to do with them. He paused a second to figure out what to say next. "I-i freaked out. And I made you w-worry. I wo-wont do it again."

"You don't need to apologize. It's good that you recognized doing that to yourself in front of people isn't healthy, but you don't need to feel guilty for how you made me feel. Let's just work on trying to cope better with your emotions, okay?"

Harry just nodded as he watched her write something down. 

"Okay. So, are you comfortable enough to talk about what happened?'

Harry shakes his head and looked around the room for a way to get the conversation away from the topic. He spotted a list on the rack board. 

"What's that list for?" Harry asked. 

"It lists the different group therapy sessions we have here. I was actually going to talk to you about it today." Susan gave him a slip of paper. "I think group therapy would benefit you."

Harry glanced at it. While skimming it, he noticed a lot of the groups seemed to have something to do with trauma and anxiety. 

"I-"

There was a thud at the window. Harry turned towards it, and widened his eyes. Pig was there, hitting hard against the bullet proof windows. 

"Huh. You don't see that every-"

Susan's beeper beeped and she quickly tapped on it. "There's...boy downstairs.... potentially dangerous....."

Susan picked it up. "Come again?"

"Code red!" 

Susan widened her eyes. 

"Uh...Harry. We have to cut our session short for today. Flora!" Flora immediately appeared in the room. She looked flustered.

"What's g-going on?" Harry asked, worry creeping up on him. 

"A dangerous person came in and started to break stuff in the waiting room." Flora answered before Susan could say anything. 

"D-dangerous?" Thoughts of Voldemort and Bellatrix came in his mind and he felt panic and anger build up inside of him. 

Susan glared at her in a way that made him feel like Flora was going to have a stern talking to later. 

"Harry, listen to me, it's going to be okay. We got everything under control. You're not in any da-"

"I can help!" Harry (embarassingly) squeaked out. He knew telling muggles was not smart but there is no way they could defeat them without his help. 

"Harry, there's no need for you to do that. We have it under control."

Oh yeah sure. When have adults ever had things under control?"I c-can do it! They're here for me!"

Susan glared at Flora again before looking back down at Harry. "There was just a fight downstairs. No harm is going to happen to anyone here."

Susan's beeper beeped again. "Susan....need you.... he's panicking......won't calm down...."

Susan sighed. "Flora take him to his room. When I'm finished, we're going to have a talk." She turned her attention back to Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll check up on you in a bit. Everything is going to be okay." 

Harry felt slightly better but was really fighting his urge not to run away and find out what's happening. 

As he and Flora was leaving the room, he heard a familiar noise. He turned around and felt immediate relief. 

"HEDWIG!"


	9. The Chapter Where Ron Makes an Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley has anxiety and he's having a rough time with it. 
> 
> (Warnings: intrusive thoughts, mentions of suicide, panic attack, anger issues, mention of COVID, OCD tendencies, low self esteem, some nihilism, the Dursleys, Ron really fucking hates Dumbledore, and mentions of child abuse.)

Ron wasn't an idiot. Okay, in his opinion, he kind of thought he was, but he wasn't AS stupid as people made him out to be sometimes. 

Ron was a strategist and he had high emotional intelligence. With that in mind, he was very much perceptive and observant to things around him. 

So, he knew Harry wasn't feeling the best when he left school. He was really depressed, which made sense given what happened at the end of fifth year. He fought tooth and nail for Harry to stay at their house instead of going to his aunt and uncle's house, but Dumbledore was saying some bullshit about turning on lights and love being a weapon and blah blah blah. The same hippie dippie bullshit philosophy everyone sees as wise and factual even though it's just really just a philosophy of life that doesn't even address the actual question that was asked in the first place. Dumbledore literally dances around the topic, sometimes for no reason at all! People could be DYING and the arse would STILL give vague clues to help! Well, that's a cool quote, Ron might get a tattoo of it, but Harry just fucking choked to death. Thanks for all the help! You're SOOOOO helpful! Why don't you just use those stupid quotes and write a book instead of endangering the student's lives! 

Ron paused a second and breathed in and out, the way his mind healer tried to teach him. Now was not the time to be mad at Dumbledore. Right now, he had to focus on Harry. 

Ron was worried about him. He knew that sending Harry to the Dursleys after the year he had was a bad idea. His suspicions were true when Hedwig came with no letter. Harry had told him a while ago that if he ever did that, he was in danger. 

What's even worse was that he was away from the Dursleys home. Hedwig and Pig were leading him in a different direction. 

What ifs kept filling his head-each scenario worst than the last. What if he ran away and got in trouble with a gang? What if he was kidnapped? What if You Know Who got to him? What if he was dead in a ditch somewhere? 

The what ifs got bigger and the scenarios in his head grew more vivid as he ran alongside the owls. 

Hedwig, Pig, and him took a break to eat, (Hedwig killed something and Ron ate a sandwich he made.) and Ron realized he didn't have anyway to relieve his anxiety even a little. Whenever he gets anxious, he gets into these little habits to try and fix it. It doesn't necessarily make it go away but he always feels so relieved when he does it that he feels like he can't stop. 

For example, he washed his hands a lot because he was scared of getting sick (which would then lead to him becoming a nuisance to his parents, his family becomes even more poor, and then him dying a horrific, painful death and his family wouldn't even care because he's becomesuchaburden-) but he also washed his hands to "get rid of his bad thoughts." (He has bad thoughts a lot.) 

Another thing he had to do was turn the light switch on and off six times. He had no idea why he started doing that, but his brain convinced him that if he didn't do that than the lightbulb would explode and he would be instantly killed. Ron knew that wasn't rational, but he couldn't stop himself. 

He also tapped his fingers against smooth surfaces, about six times, to ensure that he would see Harry the soonest he would be able to see him. A lot of times he did it when he was writing Harry a letter or when he was particularly worried about his boyfriend. Sometimes he did it when he wrote a letter to literally anyone about Harry's home life. 

(He's been working on trying to get Harry out of the Dursleys for years, but literally nobody was being helpful. Ron is pretty sure that Dumbledore actually read some of the letters he sent about Harry's home life but decided to still do nothing about it. 

For a while, Ron though he just wasn't reading them but Dumbledore told him, "I know you care about him. I have known for years you care about him." after Ron accused him of not reading the multiple letters he sent to him about why Harry shouldn't go back to the Dursleys a week or so prior. 

At least when he tried to write to the Protection of Wizarding Children, they gave him an answer. They said that without physical evidence they couldn't start an investigation, especially with the laws about discrimination against muggles saying that false arrests could lead to them being jailed and their department could be fined. Ron thought that was kinda dumb and wanted to complain, but he didn't know who he'd even complain to about that because they did have a fair point. He tried to send in photos of bruises and stuff, but they never got back to them. 

A part of him believed Dumbledore had something to do with the PWC not responding, but he didn't have proof of that. 

Harry told him maybe they should give up trying to get him out. "I'm going to leave in a few years anyway. It's pointless."

Ron argued that he still deserved a good, proper home for those few years regardless. Even if he wasn't going to be there for most of it, he should be able to spend his last two years somewhere safe. 

All Harry did in response was hold his hand as he looked out the window.)

There was nothing really to do out here to relieve the anxiety. As soon as he got to a place with running water, he planned to wash his hands. Before then though, he was just sorta stuck with his bad thoughts. 

He tried to read fanfiction for that book series Hermione liked, Dylan Ryder, just so he had something familiar to look at, but then his favorite story was put on hiatus and the only fanfictions that were showing were about cheating. And that of course led to him being worried his boyfriend was cheating on him, so it really was no help at all. (Oh, by the way, he had his boyfriend's phone. He was listening to music before they left school and he forgot to return it. When he found Harry he planned to give it back.)

Finally, after what felt like days, Hedwig led him to.....a mental health hospital.

His heart sank into his stomach and he ran as fast as he could to the entrance. 

The door opened automatically (he was too scared to notice the doors, but he really liked how they opened on their own just by seeing you enter) as he ran up to the counter. 

"Hello sir, how may I-" Ron interrupted the freckly blonde in front of him. 

"Where's Harry?" He asked, the smile falling from her face. He must've been loud because the few people that were in the waiting room started to look at him. (Merlin, ten seconds in and he already caused a scene-everyone now thinks he's annoying) 

"Uh, Harry?" The receptionist asked nervously. 

"Harry Potter! Where is he? What happened?" The receptionist blinked a couple times. 

"Sir, I'm not authorized to tell you personal information about pat-"

"I need to see him!" Nasty thoughts started to come into his head, horrible what ifs about why Harry was there. (Harry was so depressed when he left, and then he went to an abusive household straight after. God knows what kind of dark place his mind went. In his head, he kept seeing Harry with slit wrists and missing limbs and-) he tapped the table six times. This didn't escape the notice of the receptionist. 

"We start visiting hours around 7. You could leave and come back or you can sit here and wait for a while. It would be a long wait, but I can register you into the book so that you'll be ready to go when it's time. We haven't worked out the guidelines we should follow in regards to COVID, but I can get you a mask to wear while you visit them." Despite Ron knowing that was a perfectly reasonable thing, (What was COVID?) he still felt panicked and angry. 

"I need t-to see him now!" The receptionist flinched but there was a pitying look in her eyes. His stomach was beginning to hurt as well and ron was worried his anxiety would make him throw up. 

"What's going on in here?" A tall, female security guard with a small scar on her cheek came into the room. She looked at him angrily, obviously not taking too kindly to the fact he was talking that way to the receptionist.

"Love, he's just worr-"

"If you don't stop talking to her like that, I'm going to make you leave." She said with a protective growl in her voice. 

Now, if Ron was thinking clearly, he would've known the two were most likely partners and to back off before the security guard got angry. He probably would've sat down and waited until visiting hours started. 

However, in his panicked state of mind, that didn't occur to him. Instead he just got upset. So upset that he started to have a panic attack and break things. 

People came to try and calm him down, but he just couldn't. He felt not in control of what he was doing. 

Nobody got hurt mind you, he was just breaking objects. A nihilistic thought about how useless everything was kept popping in his head as he smashed them. Everyone in the room cared so much about useless things.They were trying to get him to stop or else he's gonna accidentally hurt himself and telling him he was ok- the concern they had for him made him feel bad. He wasn't more important than the lamps he broke or the chair he threw (fuck his parents would have to pay for that fuck-), and he mattered about as much as the objects that he broke. (wow he's such a bloody prat god no wonder people don't take him seriously he just breaks shit when he's upset like a toddler-)

He started to laugh a bit at that nihilistic thought through his crying, which probably didn't help his reputation any with the multiple mental health professionals in the room. 

Eventually, it all became too much for Ron and, without warning, collapsed to the floor.


End file.
